gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Agamemnon-class
The Agamemnon-class Command Carrier, or as sometimes called the 300 Meter Class, is the main carrier and command ship of the Earth Alliance Combined Orbital Fleet. It is often seen leading many Earth Alliance Fleets, even smaller taskforces, during the entire Bloody Valentine War. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Agamemnon-class Command Carrier is a ship purposely built for the precursor to the Earth Alliance the Alliance of Sponsor Nations when it was first formed unlike the other ships in the Alliance Fleet which where from the member-states respective Space Navies. These large flagships where supposed to be the most modern ship of its day equipped with new equipment such as Linear Catapults and having heavy anti-ship beam cannons. While it was not as heavily armed as the Nelson-class Cruiser or Atlas-class Battleship, the new flagship was still powerful with its two main guns able to take down any enemy ship without fail. Even then, those weapons where not the main weapon of the ship, the true main weapon of the Agamemnon was the sixteen mobile armors it could carry into battle. Just over sixty of these ships where produced over the course of the Bloody Valentine War, and would often serve as Flagships for Orbital Fleets during the war. Other times they would serve just as normal carriers, supporting other ships in their fleet with their complement of mobile armors. However, like any ship in the Alliance Fleet it was no match against determined mobile suit attacks on itself. Like other ships in the Alliance Fleet over the course of the war many programs where started to modify or refit the Agamemnon-class to carry mobile suits, with various variants showing up throughout the war. It would be thanks to these prototypes and variants most specially the Telemachus-class, that gave experience and data on refitting the remaining Agamemnon-class ships to carry GAT-01 Strike Daggers with the FSVRB-500B refit program during the last months of the war. After the war the main class would be all refitted into the new Agamemnon Kai-class ships which refitted the ships with a new forward catapult that can equip Strike Packs onto Dagger Ls and Windams far more easily then the earlier converted ships of the First War. Other ships would fall into the hands of various terrorist or pirate hands, with one or two being sold off to third-party interests. One such ship would be the Lionel which would be sold off to the Lunar Colonial Militia as its main carrier ship and later flagship. One major pirate controlled Agamemnon-class would be the former Cadmus which was renamed Red Haven and became the flagship for the Red Dawn Mercenaries who later turned pirate. Another far more noted pirate controlled Agamemnon would be the former Cornwall renamed to the Delphinus and would be the ship of the Blue Rouge Pirate Group though it should noted that they would be more anti-Earth Alliance then general pirate. While finally a major terrorist controlled ship would be the former Alexander turned Muruta Azrael the new flagship for the Blue Cosmos Terrorist Forces, which was just a cover for the Phantom Pain Taskforce. All in all the Agamemnon-class ships were a long-lived design which would live through many refits and modifications. It would be the premier command ship for the Earth Alliance and would later serve the Alliance’s successor government the United Earth Federation. It would serve through two wars, and many small conflicts the throughout its long and distinguished career. Notable Ships and Crew ;*AFS Cadmus, later renamed Red Haven (Captain Oliver Havoc) :The Cadmus was assigned to 4th Orbital Fleet as a straight out carrier ship instead of a flagship and would go rouge after the Battle of Nova with its full compliment of mobile armors. It would then be renamed Red Haven before becoming the flagship of the newly created Red Dawn Mercenaries. It would eventually be hired by Lord Unato Ema Seiran to destroy all witnesses of the Astray Project at the collapsed Heliopolis Colony, including the Serpent Tail Mercenaries who had been hired to take care of any hard evidence of the Project. ;*AFS Menelaos (Captain Robert Hoffman) :The Flagship of the 8th Orbital Fleet and before that was the Taskforce Flagship of Taskforce 43 of the Fourth Fleet still under the command of Lewis Halberton. It along with its crew would sadly be destroyed during the Battle of Orbit but not before taking out the Laurasia-class Frigate Gamow and severely damaging the Babylon-class Cruiser Atlantis. Major Refits and Revisions ;*FSVRB-100 :Minor Refit, took place soon after the deployment of the class. It made several tweaks and such to the linear catapults which at the time of deployment were still considered new. This refit gives the linear catapults of the ships 30% faster turn-around time. ;*FSVRB-200A :A very major refit, that took place soon after the CE69 Blockade and the introduction of the mobile suit to the modern battlefield. It upgrades the six CIWS Cannons to Type V and adds two more. This new refit was supposed to better protect the ships from attacking mobile suits, but as shown when the war started it was a major failure. ;*FSVRB-200B :A second major refit of the class weapons, which goes hand-in-hand with the 200A Refit. This refit gave the Agamemnon-class heavier main guns, in response to the ZAFT Capital Ships which would surprise the entire Alliance of Sponsor Nations Fleet due to their heavy weapons. The refit gave the class a set of Type IX 215 cm Beam Cannons, instead of the aging Type III 200 cm Railguns that had been added to the design for use against other ships. ;*FSVRB-500A :This is a very major refit which is part of a package of refits planned for the Agamemnon-class ships for the build up for the new Space Counter-Offensive. This first refit of the package once again improved the weapons of the class. It would give the ships ten new 75mm “Igelstellung” CIWS Cannons to replace their almost useless Type V CIWS, and its main guns would be upgraded to “Godfrey” 220 cm Beam Cannons vastly outstripping the older Type IX Cannons. However unlike the rest of the refit package this refit is considered too costly and only a handful of ships got this refit. ;*FSVRB-500B :The second major refit of the new refit package for the Agamemnon-class ships during the build up for the new Space Counter-Offensive. This refit changes the hanger equipment and catapults so it would be able to support and launch mobile suits, though this refit does not give the class the ability to change Strike Packs on A1 or Elite Daggers, due to the way the catapults are. ;*FSVRB-500C :A minor refit that is part of the new refit package for the Agamemnon-class ships during the build up for the new Space Counter-Offensive. This refit removes the complicated recovery equipment in the rear hatches, which mobile suits do not need during recovery. ;*FSVRB-500D :A very major refit that is technically part of the refit package for the class during the building for the new space counter-offensive, but it is only given to four ships of the class. These ships would be on the only ships that received the 500A refit, and would not receive the last two refits instead receiving this major refit. This refit would modify the hanger equipment to allow the support of Nuclear Missile equipped Moebius Mobile Armor. Technically, this was standard as part of the original plans, but was removed after N-Jammers made Nuclear Missile armed mobile armors sort of obsolete. :*(Ships to receive this Refit: Washington, Jackson, Oda Nobunaga, Doolittle) ;*FSVRB-700 (Agamemnon Kai-class) :Also known as the Agamemnon Kai-class, this is not a single refit but yet another package or series of refits for the Agamemnon-class after the end of the war. It yet again modifies the hanger equipment so it can equip and remove Strike Packs from mobile suits, and adds a brand new front mounted linear catapult which makes equipping Strike Packs easier. Also the hanger has been pushed more towards the rear of the ship due to new linear catapult. This is thanks to removal of the Mobile Armor Retrieval Equipment, and several other not-needed pieces of equipment. This is the latest refit and it looks to have the longest deployment time. Variants/Subclasses *''Telemachus''-class - One part of the Earth Alliance’s Mobile Suit Carrier Program alongside the Avenger-class and partly becomes the prototype for the later Archangel-class Mobile Assault Ship mainly with the hanger equipment and catapults. Only a handful ever produced due the regular Agamemnon-class being refitted for carrying regular mobile suits. *''Alexander'' Sub-class, sometimes called just the Flight II, basically a few ships produced during the build-up to the Space Counter-Offensive. Unlike the remaining Telemachus Sub-class and Agamemnon Main class ships, the Alexander-class is built with mobile suits in mind. Notes & Trivia *'Notes:' Basically the same ship just made a dedicated profile on it for it does not have the best of specs or history. Category:Carrier Category:Warship Category:Angelic Dawn Ships Category:Command Ship